


A Change in Perspective

by MidnightsSong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsSong/pseuds/MidnightsSong
Summary: “Stiles?” The deputy at the desk gaped.





	

“Stiles?” The deputy at the desk gaped.

“Hi Tara.” Stiles waved half-heartedly at his favourite deputy.

“What the hell happened to you?” Stiles looked down at himself and pouted at the now tiny hands at the end of his arms.

“Magic.” He stated sourly, crossing his arms across his chest. He was stoically ignoring the werewolf holding back chuckles while holding him securely in his arms.

The deputy stared at the tiny boy, whom she had seen grow from even smaller than he was now to the teenage boy he had been last night when dropping off a load of cupcakes for the deputies. Her mind protested at the seeming non-answer. But as she considered the strange events of the last year she realised that magic did made sense. Additionally Stiles didn’t tend to lie straight to people’s faces as he was horrible at direct lies. Instead he bent and twisted the truth, so a straight answer was generally trustworthy.

She nodded, “Right. Okay. Magic, I can work with that. Your dad is in his office and I want more cupcakes.”

Stiles nodded, “Banana with chocolate frosting. On onwards slave, take me to my father.” He stated in an imperious voice. His werewolf ride only rolled eyes and carried his small passenger towards the sheriff’s office, amused at the attitude because not an hour ago it had been a lot more terrified and worried.

Stiles was waving at the various deputies who were gaping at him in shock and just saying one word, magic, to answer their shock and confusion. He was waving at the new deputies didn’t recognise him and were confused by their fellows reactions to the tiny boy and the man carrying him.

His father had heard the commotion and had come to the door to see what was going on. He looked the at tiny and youthful form of his son and just shook his head.

“Really Stiles? I thought that you were supposed to be hiding magic from everyone.” His voice was a mix of affection and dismay that was an unfortunately a common tone when it came to his son.

“This wasn’t my fault.” Stiles whined even as he reached out with grabby hands to his father, who easily took his weight and settled him on his hip. “It was witches.” Stiles turned his father’s face to his own with tiny hands, “We were attacked when we went to see why they were in town, so I can’t be blamed.”

“I’m guessing everyone else is alright, because I would expect more panic if it was any other way.” The sheriff gently ruffled his son’s hair.

Stiles pouted, “Everyone is fine, it was only me that was affected. Apparently whatever spell it was effects humans only, and Alison managed to dodge.” He crossed his arms, “Stupid werewolves.”

The werewolf who was Stiles transport elaborated, “Everyone else is unaffected Sheriff. Stiles is correct that the spell only effected humans, our nature protects us from transformative magics. And Miss Argent did manage to dodge as Stiles stated, so she was not affected.”

Stiles yawned and snuggled into his father’s hold, blinking sleepy eyes. “Stupid Alison, stupid werewolves, stupid witches.” He mumbled as he drifted off into sleep.

The Sheriff sighed and looked at the werewolf standing in his office, “How long will he be like this?”

The werewolf shrugged, “I would guess for a moon phase, as that tends to be the longest an unreinforced spell can last before it degrades.”

“So why did you agree to bring him here?” The sheriff nuzzled his son, it had been a long time since he had been able to hold Stiles like this.

“He didn’t say, but he wanted you.” The werewolf shrugged, “I wasn’t going to be any help to the others as they don’t trust me, so I volunteered to bring him.” He read the concern on the other man’s face. “I understand their mistrust Sheriff, but I’m not going to betray any of them, they’re my Pack. And Stiles is my favourite.” He added with a fond glance at the limp boy, who was snoring gently.

“I’m well aware of that Peter.” The sheriff eyed the werewolf in front of him. Stiles had been blunt in explaining the circumstances around Peter and his behaviour, and had made it clear to his father that in despite of all of that he did trust that the man would do everything he possibly could to ensure the safety of his Pack. “So is there any other effects of the spell that we will need to watch out for?”

“No, he’s just younger in appearance. His brain is unimpaired,” Peter paused with a wry smile, “Well as unimpaired as is usual for him. He won’t lose any of his memories or knowledge if that is what you were worried about.”

The sheriff was relieved that he wouldn’t have to explain Claudia’s death to Stiles again, but he was slightly curious as to how Peter knew what he had been worrying about.

“I can’t think of anything worse than having to tell my child that their mother was dead.” Peter answered the unasked question in the Sheriff’s eyes and he nodded. He knew that Peter’s wife had been pregnant with their second child when the fire had happened, and that she and their son had been found with broken necks. The sheriff had privately deduced that the broken necks had happened pre-mortem and that it had been done by someone wanting to end their suffering.

There was a knock on the door and then Tara stuck her head through the door, “Sorry to interrupt sheriff, but we’ve had a call about a disturbance downtown.”

“Send Parrish and Torries.” The Sheriff ordered, wondering why she had interrupted. She was the senior deputy and it was well within her job to assign jobs to the other deputies.

“I would sir, but the caller also reported wolves howling and strange lights.” Tara sounded sorry to contradict the Sheriff, but they had standing orders to let him know if anything strange was reported. And looking at the state of Stiles that was a lot easier to understand now.

“Thanks Tara, I’ll head over there in a moment.” The Sheriff held out Stiles who whined as he was removed from his father’s body heat, and then settled with a hum as Peter held him close. “Can you take him back to our house and look after him until I get home?”

Peter nodded immediately, “Certainly Sheriff, I’ll try to keep him from escaping.” They shared a wry smile, both well acquainted with Stiles’ antics.


End file.
